Rolling Girl's Story
by RainbowAi
Summary: Kisah seorang Hatsune Miku, gadis korban penindasan. Mulai dari rahasia besarnya terbongkar, bertemu seorang Kaito, hingga mengalami kejadian yang tak masuk akal ! Semua itu terangkum disini! /"Rahasia ini gak boleh bocor!" / "Hah? Pengabul permohonan?" / "Lo kan..." / "Balikin ekspresi gue!" / New summary. Author ganti penname dari RainbowLyoko jadi RainbowAi! CHAP 2 UPDATED!
1. Bully

Chapter 1: Bully.

===================================================="

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid ****bukan punyaku. ****Yah, walau aku sendiri punya 4 **_**software**_**nya, tapi bukan berarti Vocaloid murni milikku =w=. Author kan cuma beli~~ Yang penting, Vocaloid milik Yamaha corp. dan Crypton. Dan beberapa perusahaan lain yang males author sebutin *Dipanggang*.**

**Tapi segala OC yang tiba-tiba muncul disini dan fic ini sendiri punya author!**

**Warning: Gajeness, OOC (Pastinya), misstypo dan typo, alur kecepetan & kesana kemari, dsb.**

**Selamat menikmati (?)~**

**============================================================"**

"Hoi, hoi, nanti malem ada konser Shiawase Mirai, kan?"

"Iya, iya! Gue pengen banget kesana! Lo sih enak, punya tiketnya!"

"Makanya beli _online! _Murah kok, cuma 2.000 yen!"

"Iya, murah sih, tapi gue keabisan tiketnya...Padahal gue pengen banget ngeliat Shiawase Mirai secara langsung! Dia cantiiiik!"

"Hohoho. Tapi gue punya 2 tiket, tuh. Gue tau lo nge-fans banget sama Mirai. Mau ikut?"

"Gila lo! Beneran?!"

"Yoi. Mau?"

"Gue mau banget! Makasih yo!"

Kehebohan terdengar jelas di seluruh penjuru kelas 2-1 di VocaUta Senior High School. Kebanyakan adalah antusiasme siswa mengenai konser Shiawase Mirai.

Oya, kalau kalian belum tahu siapa itu Shiawase Mirai, biar author jelaskan. Shiawase Mirai, seorang gadis SMA berumur 16 tahun, sekarang adalah seorang diva dunia yang sangat terkenal berkat suara emasnya. Siapa sih, yang tak kenal Mirai? Mata hijau _jade, _rambut _teal _dikuncir satu nyaris mencapai lututnya, suaranya yang kuat dan jernih... adalah ciri khas diva yang bernama panggung Shiawase Mirai tersebut. Hah? Kalian kaget?

Memang, Shiawase Mirai adalah nama panggungnya. Tak ada yang tahu nama asli Mirai, bahkan manajernya sendiri. Info pribadi Mirai terkunci rapat. Yang publik tahu mengenai info sang diva hanya nama panggungnya, umur, dan kelas berapa Mirai sekarang. Tanggal lahir, sekolah, rumah, tak ada yang tahu. Belum pernah ada yang melihat Shiawase Mirai selain di konsernya. Gadis itu memang misterius.

"Konser Shiawase Mirai! Aku sangat antusias! Bagaimana denganmu, Miku?" Kagami Rin menepuk pundak teman sebangkunya riang.

"Aku... tak tertarik," Jawab teman Rin singkat. Rin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ayolah, Miku! Kapan kamu akan tertarik dengan hal selain pelajaran?"

"Nanti, kalau Hiyama Yuki menikah dengan Gachapoid Ryuuto."

"Wedeh, Yuki yang adek angkatnya Kiyoteru-sensei, kan? Sama Ryuuto adiknya Gumi, kan? Masih lama, dunk... Mereka kan baru 9 tahun... Miku membosankan juga, nih..."

Yang disebut memutar bola matanya.

Hatsune Miku, seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun yang sangat pendiam. Berkacamata, rambut _twintail _berwarna _teal _yang panjangnya sepinggang, bermata biru-kehijauan. Sangat pintar—tepatnya jenius. Dari Miku duduk di bangku kelas 1 SD sampai sekarang, 2 SMA, dia selalu mendapat ranking 1. Sudah banyak olimpiade yang dia ikuti. Dari Matematika sampai pidato Bahasa Inggris, semuanya berhasil Miku ikuti dengan mudah. Miku bahkan pernah 'lompat kelas'. Seharusnya saat ini Miku baru kelas 1 SMA, tapi karena kepintarannya, Miku langsung dinaikkan ke kelas 2. Hebat, bukan?

Siswi satu ini memang hampir tak pernah tertarik pada apapun kecuali belajar.

"Hei Mrs. Einstein, lo udah ngerjain tugas fisika yang dijadiin PR tadi?"

Miku mendongak. Di samping bangkunya sudah berdiri seorang pemuda tinggi berambut biru gelap. Manik mata biru lautnya menatap manik biru-kehijauan Miku dalam. Miku menaikkan kacamata merahnya yang sempat melorot, seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kalo udah emang kenapa? Lo mau nyontek? Oh, dan Shion-kun, nama gue Hatsune Miku. Bukan . Gue belum nikah, ya," Sahut Miku tajam. Si cowok berambut biru—Shion Kaito, mengangguk sambil nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Iya dong. Mana sini, gue mo liat."

"Gak boleh."

Grek.

Rin meringis melihat tingkah Miku dan Kaito. Perlahan, gadis yang selalu memakai pita putih besar tersebut berjalan menjauhi meja tempat duduknya dan Miku.

Kenapa, kau tanya? Karena... ia sedikit 'ngeri' melihat apa yang terjadi di meja mereka sekarang.

Kaito duduk di meja mereka sekarang. Diulang, meja—bukan kursi. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Miku. Tangan Kaito mengelus pipi Miku pelan. Yang wajahnya dielus? Tentu saja langsung _blushing._

"B-B-B...BaKaito! A-Apa yang lo laku-! O/ / / / /O;"

"Diam, Miku... Dan biarkan aku menyalin pekerjaan rumahmu atau kau akan mendapat 'hadiah' dariku...!"

Miku buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. Masih dengan muka semerah kepiting rebus, ia merogoh tasnya, mencari sesuatu.

Srek.

"Nih. Sana, jangan ganggu gue!"

Kaito tersenyum penuh kemenangan seraya mengambil buku tulis yang disodorkan Miku.

"Hohoho. Besok gue liat PR lagi, yo!"

"Gak akan!" Balas Miku ketus. Rin tertawa kecil melihat ulah kedua temannya. Si gadis penyuka jeruk ini segera berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya di samping Miku.

"Hahaha, kalian lucu!" Seru Rin. Miku memberi _death glare _terbaiknya.

"Apanya yang lucu? Dia menyebalkan!"

"Kalian lucu tauuu... Gak sadar, ya?"

"Rin, kami gak lucu. Diamlah!"

"Uun, gak asyiiik..."

"Memang kenapa?" Miku terus membalas kalimat Rin dengan nada datar. Mata si gadis _tealette _tak berpaling dari buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Guru Leon gak ada! Jadi pelajaran olahraga hari ini, kita bebas mau ngapain!"

Perhatian seisi kelas kompak tertuju kepada seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek berkacamata yang berdiri di depan kelas. Megpoid Gumi, ketua kelas 2-4. Setelah berhasil mencerna apa yang Gumi katakan, seisi kelas langsung bersorak.

"Yes! Leon-sensei gak ada, kan? Bisa bebas gueee~" Seru IA. Yukari mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Yoiii! Woi, IA, kita main basket yok! Ajak SeeU, sama Iroha juga, gih!"

"Sip! Lawan kelas 3-4, mau gak? Ajakin cowok juga! Terutama..." Yukari melirik kumpulan cowok di pojok kanan depan kelas.

"...tuh, 3 cowok andalan kelas ini, Kagamine Len, Shion Kaito, sama Kamui Gakupo.." Si gadis berambut ungu penyuka kelinci itu tertawa kecil.

"Iya, gue pengen banget ngelawan si CUL, Mew, sama Sweet Ann, trio menyebalkan kelas 3-4, tuh!" Ketus IA.

Miku mengernyitkan dahi. Matanya menyorotkan kebencian yang amat dalam ketika mendengar nama 'Sweet Ann'.

Sweet Ann, seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang keriting, anak kelas 3-4—yang juga adalah kakak kelas Miku dkk. Sangat menyebalkan, merasa dirinya paling cantik di VocaUta SHS, membenci anak-anak kelas 2-1—kelas Miku dkk—, entah kenapa. Suka mencari perhatian guru-guru.

Seperti kebanyakan anak-anak 2-1, Miku membenci Sweet Ann.

"Miku, ganti baju, yuk!" Ajak Rin tiba-tiba. Miku segera mengalihkan pandangan dari IA dan Yukari, mengambil baju olahraganya di bawah meja, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Rin. Kemana lagi kalau bukan ke ruang ganti?

====================================================="

"Kenapa mereka berisik banget, sih?"

Miku—yang sekarang merasa sangat _bad mood_—memasang pose _manyun (?) _sambil mengatakan beberapa sindiran kepada...

...'Fans' Shion Kaito.

Beberapa murid tampak heboh memperhatikan Kaito dan teman-temannya yang sedang bermain basket. Kebanyakan adalah siswi-siswi yang sedang 'pelajaran kosong'. Mumpung gurunya tak ada, mereka segera memanfaatkan momen tersebut dengan keluar dari kelas, lalu mulai _'fangirling' _masal.

"Kaito-kuuuun!"

"Huaaa, dia kiyut banget!"

"I-Itu Kaito-senpai! Kaito-senpaaaaai!"

"Tembak gue, dong! Kaitoooo!"

"Ih, Gakupo juga kiyut..."

"Piko! Kaito! Kalian _is the best!_"

"LEEEEEN! WILL YOU BE MINE!?"

"Kaitoooo! Wil yu meri mi!?" (Broken english ._.)

"Kaito! Kawin lari, yok!"

"Kapan gue punya cowok kayak Len... Eh, Kaito juga cakep, ding!"

Dan berbagai macam jenis teriakan lainnya. Yang diteriaki?

Piko cuma nyengir geer. Len melambai balik. Gakupo melemparkan ciuman (?). Kaito hanya meringis.

"Kenapa pada seneng banget sama si baKaito itu, sih? Kesel gue. Berisik, ndul!" Runtuk Miku lagi. Rin tergelak.

"Maklumlah, kita sekelas sama Kaito, sih! Harus sabar sama yang kayak gitu! Lo tau kan, kalo Kaito itu idola sekolah ini? Si IA aja nge-fans sama dia! Gue sih, kurang tertarik sama cowok kayak Kaito! Gue lebih tertarik sama tipe-tipe kayak..."

Miku tersenyum iseng. "...Kagamine Len, kan?"

Rin otomatis _blushing _parah. Pelan tapi pasti, ia mengangguk.

"Iya... Tapi jangan bilang ke orang lain, ya... Gue malu..."

"Iya!"

Dan merekapun kembali memperhatikan beberapa murid 2-1 yang sedang bermain basket layaknya anak-anak cowok, dan beberapa anak cewek yang bermain voli dari bawah pohon. Miku dan Rin malas berolahraga. Alasannya? Panaaas! Makanya mereka lebih memilih duduk-duduk di bawah pohon. Mumpung Leon-sensei gak ada!

"Memang paling asyik ngadem di sini, ya..." Gumam Rin pelan. Miku tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Iya...! Ngantuk..."

=================================================="

Puk!

"Oi, jangan tidur disini, Einstein!"

"Uhn..."

"Einstein...!"

"Hng.."

"Miku!"

"Umm...Jangan bangunkan aku dulu, Mikuo-nii..."

"Heh, aku bukan kakakmu! HATSUNE MIKUUUU!"

Miku langsung terlonjak mendengar pekikan... seseorang. Ia buru-buru mendongak. Kemudian, si gadis _tealette _tersenyum lembut. Matanya masih berkedip-kedip, berusaha beradaptasi dengan terangnya cahaya matahari.

...

...

"Uh, aku ngantuk, Kaito... Biarkan aku tidur lagi..." Desah Miku, seraya menepis tangan Kaito dari pundaknya.

...

...

...

...

Tunggu. Tunggu sebentar...

20%... 50%...90%... 100%! Miku berhasil ter-_connect _seluruhnya!

Lho...

"KAITO!?"

Pemuda bersurai biru di depannya nyengir jahil. "Yo?"

"Uh...! R-Rin mana!?"

"Ke ruang ganti," Jawab Kaito pendek. Miku kembali membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Haaah!? Terus, lo ngapain!?"

"Gue baru selesai main basket sama yang lain. Tinggal kita doang lho, di lapangan ini! Balik, yok! Lo malah tidur disini..."

Tak percaya, Miku menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Lapangan sepi. Yah, gak sepenuhnya sepi, sih... Masih ada beberapa siswi yang asyik ber-_fangirling..._

"Lo tidur gak ngelepas kacamata, ya?"

"Gak! Gue gak sengaja ketiduran, tau!"

"Tapi... Kayaknya emang lo gak pernah ngelepas kacamata, kan? Sekali-kali..." Kaito bermaksud melepas kacamata minus Miku. Tangannya sudah _hampir _melepasnya...

Namun Miku buru-buru menepis tangan Kaito cepat. Wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal.

"Jangan coba-coba lepas kacamata gue!" Ketus Miku. Dengan cepat, Miku melompat dari kursi yang tadinya di dudukinya, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kaito yang masih bingung dengan perubahan tingkah teman sekelasnya.

"Apaan, sih? Gue cuma mau ngelepas kacamatanya, kok... Emang ada apaan? Rahasia, mungkin? Tuh anak aneh..."

"KAITO-SENPAAAAI!"

"Huaaaa, Kaito-kun, lihat sini, doooong!"

Kaito melambai ringan kepada 'fans-fans' yang dari tadi seakan tak bosan memperhatikan dirinya. Kemudian ia pun berlalu.

======================================================"

"PULAAAANG!"

Anak-anak kelas 2-1 kompak bersorak mendengar bel yang menandakan berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajari di VocaUta SHS.

"Miku, sori ya, lo pulang duluan aja, oke? Gue ada urusan sama Aoki Lapis, anak 2-3... Sayonara!" Rin melambai ringan, kemudian langsung berlari keluar kelas. Miku tersenyum simpul seraya membereskan tasnya.

"Miku!"

Miku menoleh. Disampingnya sudah ada teman sekelasnya, Nekomura Iroha. Si gadis periang berambut merah pudar—nyaris pink pecinta kucing.

"Iroha. Kenapa?"

"Aku mau pulang bareng kamu, ya!"

"Boleh... Ayo."

Dan mereka berduapun berjalan meninggalkan kelas 2-1 dengan tenang. Diantara mereka berdua, tak ada yang berani berbicara dan memulai percakapan. Keduanya asyik dengan pikiran sendiri-sendiri. Iroha asyik memikirkan Utatane Piko, sedangkan Miku tenggelam dalam pikirannya soal ujian kenaikan kelas yang akan segera mereka alami. Sampai akhirnya Iroha memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan...

"Miku-chan!"

"Iya?"

"Jadi kamu itu enak, ya!"

"Maksudnya?"

Iroha tertawa kecil sambil menatap langit, seperti menerawang. "Kamu pintar, cantik, _kawaii, _jago dalam pelajaran apa pun..."

Yang dipuji tersenyum malu. "Uhm," Miku menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Enggak juga... Aku kurang bisa di pelajaran olahraga... Aku gak jago lari atau main voli..."

"Tapi tetap! Kamu bisa berenang, menggambar—"

"Kalau cuma berenang dan menggambar sih semua orang bisa, Iroha..."

"Bukaaan! Maksudku, kamu jago berenang, menggambar, jago matematika... Banyak deh! Aku iri...! Bahkan, Shion Kaito pun dekat denganmu!"

"_Uhuk. Apa?"_

"Err... Apa maksud kata-kata terakhirmu (?) itu, Iroha?"

"Gaaak, abaikan perkataanku tadi~"

Suasana diantara Miku & Iroha kembali hening. Tiba-tiba ada beberapa siswi—yang bisa ditebak kalau mereka adalah kakak kelas—berlari menghampiri Miku & Iroha. Ada... oh, 5 orang.

Miku mengenali salah satu dari kelima orang itu. Sweet Ann.

"Oi, lo Hatsune Miku, anak 2-1, kan? Ikut gue, cepet!" Pekik Sweet Ann, sambil menarik tangan Miku sekuat yang ia bisa. Iroha buru-buru menarik kembali tangan Miku. Tapi teman Sweet Ann, Mew, langsung memelototi Iroha.

"Lo, pergi yang jauh! Atau mau gue apa-apain? Cepet pergi!" Usir Mew. Iroha mengangguk, memandang Miku dengan tatapan 'Maafkan-aku-Miku!'

"Cepet, ikut gue sini!"

Miku cuma bisa pasrah dan mengikuti kelima kakak kelasnya. Mau melawan? Susah. Sweet Ann adalah anak kandung kepala sekolah VocaUta SHS. Kalau misalnya Miku melawan Sweet Ann, bisa-bisa kakak kelasnya itu mengadu ke kepala sekolah. Sweet Ann memang manja. Tapi menyeramkan.

=============================================="

"Apaan, sih?"

Sweet Ann menatap Miku tajam. Keempat temannya mengelilingi Miku, bermaksud memojokkan gadis _tealette _itu. Miku langsung merinding sendiri melihat senyum licik Mew.

"Lo. Iya, lo. Hatsune Miku. Lo tau kalo lo itu sok?" Ucap Sweet Ann. Miku mengangkat bahu.

"Jangan pura-pura gak tau. Gue muak sama lo. Sok pinter! Lo juga suka cari perhatian di depan Kaito! Jijik gue!" Tukas Sweet Ann. Miku? Tentu saja bingung. Siapa juga yang cari perhatian di depan Kaito? Dia cuek aja tuh, kalau di dekat Kaito. Siapa yang caper, coba?

"Gue gak caper, ya. Sori kalo gue gak sopan sama kakak kelas kayak lo," Sahut Miku santai.

"Diem lo! Jangan berani ngelawan, ya! Kalo lo berani ngelawan..." Sweet Ann menyeringai. Ia melirik CUL yang sudah memegang tongkat _baseball. _

"...CUL bisa aja ngelakuin hal yang sama ke lo dan teman-teman sekelas lo, kayak hal yang terjadi sama temen lo setahun yang lalu," Lanjut Sweet Ann.

Setahun yang lalu... Setahun yang lalu...

Enggak. Miku gak mau itu terjadi. Miku gak mau hal itu terulang kembali—kali ini ke dirinya. Tak bisa. Tak bisa terjadi!

Brak!

"Hoi, mau kemana lo!?"

Miku berlari. Yup, berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Yang penting ia bisa pergi dari kawanan pem-_bully _dirinya itu.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi...Sweet Ann! Bodoh!" Gumam Miku pelan. Titik-titik air mata mulai jatuh dari mata birunya.

=========================================================="

**Yosh! Chap 1 selesaaai~!**

**Maaf kalo banyak typo... TTwTT Aku gak sempet meriksa ulang...**

**Oya, ada yang bisa tebak apa peran Shiawase Mirai disini? Di chapter depan dia bakal lebih sering muncul, lhooo... :3**

**Gomen juga kalo Sweet Ann, CUL, Mew dan Vocaloid lain yang muncul disini tiba-tiba jadi OOC... **

**Sekali-kali aku pengen menggambarkan Miku jadi **_**tsundere **_**yang kutu buku...**

**Dan tadaaa! Jadilah fic—yang terinspirasi dari Rolling Girl—ini. **

**Reviews kalian ditunggu... Sayonara di chapter 2! Ciaooo! :D**


	2. Masalah Pertama Muncul!

Chapter 2: Masalah Pertama Muncul!

=================================================="

**Yosh! Halo lagi di chapter 2 fic ini~! **

**Chapter ini terinspirasi dari anime Hentai Ouji To Warawanai Neko... :D**

**Disini juga akan ada cameo lho... ;3**

**Balas reviews dulu, ne? **

**Miiyuki Kyoko: **Aku juga gak begitu suka Sweet Ann XD Ahaha. Makasih~

**Kagami Kagusa: **Ini udah update X3 Silahkan... makasih fav-nya!

**Park Hyesung – Shiranai Yukou: **Masa sih? Tapi Miku sendiri benci sama Mirai, lho! *spoiler* ;) Semoga anda terbiasa sama gaya penulisanku yang kadang OOC, ya ._.

**Vermiehans: **Miku justru benci sama Mirai, lho! XD Huehehe. Jadi belum tentu Miku itu Mirai... Ikutin terus, ya! Iya, awalnya Miku benci sama Kaito. :3 ada typo? Gomen (_ _)

**FlameAblaze: **Makasiih! Ini udah update...! :D

**Sakura Rina Hoshiko-chan: **Tapi belum tentu dia Miku ;3 Siapa tau mereka cuma kebetulan mirip? :D

**Clara Vita: **Yosh, tapi belum tentu Mirai=Miku! :D Ikutin terus, ya!

** 18: **Sip, makasih! Udah update, lhooo~

**Utami: Udah, cepet mulai! Akemi, baca warning sama disclaimer, GPL!**

**Akemi: *Baca naskah* Warning: gila, EYD gak berlaku, alur kesana-kemari mirip penderita skoliosis, garing kriuk, dan sebagainya. Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan beberapa cameos di sini bukan punya author. Vocaloid punya Crypton & Yamaha.**

**Utami: Bagus! *ngibarin spanduk* Selamat menikmati!**

**====================================================="**

"Huaaa, minggu lalu konser Mirai-chan keren banget, ya!?"

"Iya, iya! Apalagi pas dia nyanyi lagu barunya; Viva Happy! Hahaha, seisi ruangan konser melompat-lompat!"

"Setuju gue sama lo! Gue pribadi sih lebih suka lagunya yang Sekiranun Graffiti! Oh, Tell Your World juga keren!"

"Deep-Sea Girl!"

"Yellow! FREELY TOMORROW! Odds&Ends!"

Seorang Hatsune Miku melengos mendengar kehebohan di kelasnya—yang lagi-lagi mengenai Shiawase Mirai itu. Si tealette tersebut asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Tangannya dengan lincah mulai menggambar di kertas. _Earphone _terpasang di kedua telinganya.

"Miku!"

Miku menoleh. Tepat di bangku sampingnya—yang tadinya kosong—sudah ada sesosok gadis berambut sebahu pirang yang sangat dikenalnya. Kagamine Rin.

"Apa?"

"Udah denger lagu Mirai yang baru?"

"Viva Happy?"

"Bukan yang ituuuu!" Rin tampak berpikir sejenak. Sesaat kemudian, mata birunya kembali membulat. "Ah! Ageage Again! Yang itu!"

Miku menggeleng pelan. "Belum. Kenapa?"

"Uuh, gak seru! Eh kamu dengerin apa, sih?" Rin sudah akan melepas sebelah _earphone _Miku sebelum tiba-tiba—dengan cepat—Miku melepas kedua _earphone _dari telinganya.

"Jangan dengar."

"Eh?" Rin memiringkan kepalanya. Dia gak salah dengar, kan? "Kenapa? Aku kok gak boleh dengerin?"

"Banyak... alasan kenapa kamu gak boleh melakukan itu," Jawab Miku singkat. Si tealette menoleh ke arah teman-teman cowoknya yang masih saja meributkan soal Mirai.

"Kenapa mereka terus-terusan membicarakan konser Mirai, sih? Toh konser itu sudah seminggu berlalu," Gumam Miku. Rin rupanya mendengar gumaman Miku.

"Soalnya di konser itu Mirai keren banget, tau! Banyak lagu baru yang dia bawakan!" Pekik Rin. Miku melengos.

"Membosankan."

Bruk!

Seisi kelas kompak kaget dengan suara kencang yang tiba-tiba itu. Perhatian mereka langsung tertuju ke satu arah; meja seorang Shion Kaito.

"Siapa bilang Mirai membosankan?" si pemuda serba biru itu berjalan ke arah Miku dan Rin. Rin langsung _facepalmed._

"Uh... Miku, Kaito... Jangan sampai terjadi perang dunia di sini, ya...?" Pinta Rin. Atmosfir kelas mendadak menjadi sedikit tegang.

Teto merinding.

Piko mengintip dari balik buku.

Len menarik Rin ke bawah meja—takut mereka terkena imbas Perang Dunia ketiga.

SeeU, Neru, dan Momo berlari keluar kelas.

IA memakai helm keselamatan (?).

Hakuo sempoyongan di depan kelas *apaini.

Gakupo mengacungkan pedang samurainya (?).

Luka dengan tenang tetap membaca buku.

"Gue. Gue bilang Mirai itu membosankan," Sahut Miku. Tak mau kalah, si tealette ikut berdiri. Sekarang mereka sudah saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Lo jangan seenaknya, Mi! Lo belum pernah denger lagu-lagunya, ya? Jangan salah!"

"Haha. Selera macam apa itu?"

"Gue yakin selera lo jauh lebih buruk dari selera gue!"

Miku mendengus. "Gak, tuh."

"Udah, ah! Lo berdua malah ribut gara-gara idola!" Lerai sepupu SeeU, USee atau—anehnya—lebih akrab dipanggil SeeWoo.

Setelah SeeWoo melerai mereka, Miku dan Kaito langsung kembali ke tempat duduk mereka semula.

"Huh, segitu nge-fansnya sama Mirai, sampai lebay begitu. Ngajak ribut pula!" Ketus Miku.

"Tapi paling tidak gue punya idola, gak kayak lo, Ms. Hatsune!" Sahut Kaito, dengan nada ketus pula.

Dari balik pintu kelas, Momo tersenyum riang sambil mengamati kedua teman sekelasnya itu.

"Hei, Tsukushi-senpai! Bisa gak, kamu melakukan sesuatu ke dua orang itu?"

Seorang gadis berambut coklat kehitaman panjang dan dikuncir belakang—mirip ekor kuda—yang berdiri di samping Momo mengangguk.

"Aku sih mungkin gak bisa banyak membantu, tapi aku yakin adikku dan Emi bisa membantu banyak..." Jawab si gadis 'ekor kuda' *Apaini* pelan. Momone Momo tersenyum lebar. Ia menyisir pelan rambut pink panjangnya.

"Hah? Cuma Emi-chan dan Tsukiko-chan yang bisa? Gimana dengan Fear-chan? Dia kan juga cukup membantu!"

Si gadis berkuncir kuda di samping Momo tersebut menarik nafas panjang.

"Hah... Fear? Dia kadang membuat masalah..."

"Tapi dia juga sangat membantu, lho!" Bela Momo.

"Sudahlah... Nanti kutanya."

"Bagus, deh! Aku bisa tenaaaang!"

=========================================================="

"Lo kelihatan lapar, Mi... Belum makan berapa hari?"

Rin _sweatdropped _melihat temannya yang makan dengan begitu lahap.

"Enak aja. Gue tiap hari makan cukup, tau," sahut Miku. Rin meringis.

"Ano... Tapi lo udah ngabisin 4 mangkok ramen, lho..."

Miku diam tak bergeming. Cuek dengan perkataan Rin.

"Lo lagi galau, ya? Katanya, orang galau biasanya makan banyak, gak terkendali gitu..."

"Ghak twuh. _Mwwood _ghuwe hrari ihwni bhiawsa-bhiawsa ahjas."

"Lo ngomong apa sih, gak ngeh gue. -_- Telen dulu makanannya!" Peringat Rin, seraya menyodorkan segelas es teh manis.

"Mwaklaswih!" Ucap Miku, masih dengan makanan di mulutnya.

Glek.

"Aah~ lega..."

Miku tersenyum lebar, seraya menoleh ke arah temannya.

"Hnn? Rin? Lo kayaknya seneng banget... Ada apa, sih?"

Mendengar itu, wajah Rin seketika memerah.

"A-Apa iya?"

"Iya, lho!" Seru Miku, sambil melanjutkan makan siangnya. Rin menunduk.

"_Ano... E-etto..."_

"Apa itu? Cepat katakan!"

"_Un... _L-Len... nembak... gue..."

Brak.

Mata teal Miku membulat sempurna. Gelas yang tadi sedang dipegangnya diletakkan ke meja kantin dengan cukup keras.

"_Uso! H-Hontou ka!? Maji de!? _(Bohong! Benarkah!? Serius!?)"

Rin meringis pelan. "Sst, jangan terlalu heboh, Miku... Gue kan malu..."

Miku tersenyum lebar. Ia membenarkan kacamatanya yang sempat melorot. "Hebat! Selamat, ya!"

"_Arigatou...!"_

Rin dan Miku saling berpandangan. Sesaat kemudian, mereka kompak tertawa.

"Ahah, yok ah, lanjutin makan! Nanti keburu masuk! Telat, bisa dibunuh Bruno-sensei nanti!" Seru Rin, menyebutkan nama guru bahasa Spanyol mereka.

"Bodo ah! Kelas Bruno-sensei itu kelas terakhir, kan? Santai aja, Rin!"

Sayangnya, belum lama Miku dan Rin menikmati makan siang mereka, seseorang sudah mengganggu mereka.

Brak!

Si tealette dan si _honey-blonde _mendongak. Mereka mendapati seorang Sweet Ann berdiri dengan angkuh di samping meja mereka. Sebelah kaki gadis berambut pirang keriting itu menapak (?) ke kursi yang diduduki Miku dan Rin. Kedua tangan Sweet Ann dilipat di depan dadanya.

"U-Uh... Sweet Ann..." Cicit Rin. Miku mendengus.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi, Hatsune Miku," Desis Sweet Ann. Suasana di kantin seketika berubah menjadi agak ribut. Panik, lebih tepatnya.

"Mau apa lo, kak? Beraninya sama adek kelas. Memalukan," Ketus Miku. Sweet Ann membelalakkan mata mendengar sindiran yang keluar dari mulut tajam Miku.

Brak!

"Siapa yang lo bilang memalukan, hah? Lo gak takut gue bakal ngelakuin sesuatu ke lo—atau temen lo?" Sweet Ann menatap Rin tajam. Yang ditatap merinding seketika. "Ngelakuin apa yang pernah gue lakukan pas SMP. Lo mau itu kejadian lagi?" Lanjut Sweet Ann.

Sejenak Miku terdiam. Ekspresinya berubah seketika. Miku yang tadinya kelihatan percaya diri dan tak takut dengan Sweet Ann, tiba-tiba menjadi terlihat gugup. Wajahnya kelihatan agak pucat.

"..."

Sweet Ann terkekeh melihat perubahan ekspresi Miku yang sangat tiba-tiba. Dengan cekatan, ia mengambil gelas berisi es teh dari meja Miku dan Rin, kemudian tanpa diduga, Sweet Ann menumpahkan es teh itu ke kepala Miku. Seluruh orang yang ada di kantin tentu saja kaget.

"...A-Apa—"

"Miku!?"

Si kakak kelas nan egois tersebut tertawa angkuh. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Miku.

"Lihat? Bagaimana dengan permainan ini, Hatsune? Apa menyenangkan? Gue yakin lo menikmatinya! Haha!"

Rin menggeram. "Lo kakak kelas gak berguna! _Baka!_" Pekiknya. Sweet Ann hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Kalau gue gak berguna, terus lo mau apa? Lo bisa bantu gue jadi berguna? Hah, jangan berkhayal."

"Lo... _Baka! Bakabakabakabaka!" _

Sweet Ann tersenyum sinis. Sebelum pergi, gadis manja itu sempat menatap tajam Miku.

"_Jaa, _Hatsune, Kagami. Bersenang-senanglah!"

Dan ia pun pergi. Meninggalkan seisi kantin yang masih terpaku, diam tak bergerak.

"Miku..." Rin memandang sahabatnya khawatir. "Lo gak pa—"

Sret.

Si tealette berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Entah ke mana dia akan pergi. Rin bangkit, bermaksud mengejarnya. Tapi tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Jangan kejar dia. Dia masih sangat emosional."

Rin menoleh ke samping. Di situ sudah tampak seorang gadis berambut pink lurus sepinggang. Rin sangat mengenal gadis itu. Gadis pendiam yang juga adalah teman sekelasnya, Megurine Luka.

"_E-Etto... Demo, _Miku—"

"Sudah kubilang jangan dikejar. Biarkan dia sendiri dulu," Luka mengencangkan pegangannya pada tangan Rin. Si gadis pecinta jeruk mengangguk pelan. Rin akan mematuhi kata-kata Megurine Luka... walau ada sedikit keraguan di hatinya.

"O-Oke..."

Luka mengangguk. "Bagus." Dan kemudian si gadis berambut pink tersebut ikut pergi, meninggalkan Rin yang masih terpaku.

==================================================="

Pluk. Pluk.

Cplash.

Miku mencuci mukanya perlahan. Untunglah siraman es teh dari Sweet Ann tadi tidak mengenai rambutnya. Hanya baju beserta 'jaket'nya yang kena.

"Sial. Kenapa kakak kelas seperti Sweet Ann harus ada disini?" Umpat si tealette.

"Duh... Bajuku basah... Harus gimana, ya?"

Klek.

Miku menoleh. Dari balik pintu toilet, berdiri sesosok gadis yang ia kenal. Teman sekelasnya. Si gadis berambut pink nan pendiam, Megurine Luka. Ia datang dengan.. membawa sebuah baju putih polos yang sudah dilipat rapi.

"Oh... Hai, Megurine-san..."

Luka berjalan mendekati Miku. "Hatsune-san, silahkan pakai ini dulu." Ia menyodorkan baju yang sedang dibawanya.

"Eeh...? I-Ini punya siapa...?"

"Punyaku. Baju cadangan. Aku selalu menyimpan baju cadangan di loker."

Miku tersenyum ragu. "Apa tidak apa-ap—"

Luka mengangguk, memotong ucapan Miku. "Pakailah. Hatsune-san kedinginan, kan?"

Yah, Miku memang merasa sedikit kedinginan. Soalnya, teh yang tadi dipakai Sweet Ann untuk menyiramnya adalah es teh milik Rin. Rin suka minuman yang setengah beku.

"_Etto... arigatou..._"

Luka mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum lembut.

Miku berjalan pelan menuju satu bilik toilet (?) yang kosong. Ingin berganti baju disitu.

Klek.

"Hatsune-san... tak takut kalau ditindas?" Luka bertanya dari luar bilik toilet.

Miku tertegun. Mana ada orang yang tak takut saat ditindas?

"Ya takut, Megurine-san. Kenapa memangnya? Kok Megurine-san bertanya seperti itu?" Miku berusaha bertanya dengan tetap sopan.

"Hatsune-san selalu terlihat berani saat bertemu Sweet Ann."

Uh, benar juga sih kata Luka. Miku memang selalu terlihat tak takut saat bertemu Sweet Ann.

"Eeh, itu cuma aku, kok..."

"Tapi Hatsune-san kelihatan tetap tegar, ya."

"Eh? Maksud Megurine-san apa?"

"Memang, Hatsune-san jarang terlihat ribut atau heboh dengan teman-teman lain. Hatsune-san juga kelihatan pendiam, dan jarang tersenyum. Tapi apa Hatsune-san tahu, selama ini aku memperhatikanmu, lho."

Mata Miku membulat sempurna. "Hah?"

"Aku memperhatikan, Hatsune-san itu tetap tersenyum—meski cuma senyum kecil—walau ditindas Sweet Ann dan teman-temannya. Seakan tak terjadi apa-apa sama Hatsune-san...Hebat, ya!."

Klek.

Miku berjalan keluar bilik toilet dengan menunduk. Luka tentu bingung.

"Hatsune-san kenapa?" Tampak khawatir, Luka merangkul bahu Miku. Tangan kanannya dipakai untuk merangkul Miku, dan tangan kirinya menepuk-nepuk pundak si gadis tealette.

"Megurine-san..."

"Iya?"

Miku mendongak. Di wajahnya sudah terukir senyum lebar nan manis. Bisa dilihat dengan jelas ada setitik air mata di ujung pelupuk kedua matanya.

"Makasih."

"Untuk apa?"

Miku dengan ringan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tak tahu. Aku cuma merasa harus berterima kasih ke Megurine-san."

Luka membelalak. Sesaat kemudian, gadis lembut yang keibuan tersebut ikut tersenyum lebar.

Puk. Puk.

"Sama-sama, Hatsune-san."

"Boleh aku menjadi temanmu?"

Luka mengangguk cepat. "Tentu, Hatsune—maksudku Miku-chan."

Miku nyengir. Sambil mengusap air matanya, ia mengangguk. "Makasih, Luka-nee!"

"Jangan panggil Luka-nee!"

"Kan kita beda setahun—maksudku 2 tahun! Aku harusnya masih kelas 11, ditambah Luka-nee kan siswi paling tua di kelas!

"Hee, benar sih. Tapi itu terserah Miku-chan."

Mereka berdua berpandangan seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Aah, aku harus segera ke perpustakaan. Aku duluan ya, Miku-chan!" Luka bergegas berlari meninggalkan Miku.

"I-Iya!"

Miku sempat melambai sebelum si gadis berambut pink teman barunya itu pergi. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, ia berjalan keluar kamar kecil.

"Untunglah pelajaran terakhir cuma bahasa Spanyol..."

"Dan karena pelajaran terakhir bahasa Spanyol, lo pengen bolos?"

Miku tersentak. Di depannya sudah ada sesosok laki-laki berambut biru, idola sekolah—tapi Miku menganggapnya menyebalkan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shion Kaito?

"Siapa yang bilang gue pengen bolos?"

"Gue bisa baca pikiran."

Duh! Sebenarnya Kaito ada benarnya, sih. Miku memang berpikir untuk bolos. Dia malas melanjutkan pelajaran karena; 1. Dia agak kedinginan. 2. Dia capek. 3. Dia malas bertemu teman-teman sekelasnya. 4. Dia _bad mood._

Tapi masa iya si biru pecinta es krim ini bisa baca pikiran?

"Uh... Gak juga."

"Bilang aja iya." Puk.

Kaito menepuk pundak Miku ringan. Miku segera menepis tangan lawan bicaranya.

"Kenapa?"

Miku menggeleng singkat. Kaito tersenyum penuh arti.

"_Diberitahukan ke seluruh murid, karena ada rapat guru, jadi jam terakhir ditiadakan. Terima kasih!" _Terdengar suara dari _speaker _yang menggantung di dekat tangga ke atas.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, kita pulang yuk!" Tanpa aba-aba, Kaito segera menarik tangan Miku. Tentu saja si gadis berkacamata merah tersebut protes.

"BaKaitooo! Jangan seret gueee!"

=================================================="

"Miku!? Kamu kenapa—"

Seperti yang Miku kira, Rin akan heboh begitu melihatnya. Dan yap, itu benar.

"Aku gak papa. Serius."

"Bohong! Kenapa kamu cuma pake baju putih begitu? Jaket—maksudku cardigan—eh maksudku blazer—Ah pokoknya itulah! Punyamu kemana?"

"Nih. Basah." Miku menunjukkan lengan kirinya yang dipakai untuk membawa bajunya yang basah. Kemudian dengan cuek, Miku langsung membereskan alat-alatnya, mengambil tas, lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Tapi sebelum Miku berhasil meninggalkan kelas, Kaito segera menghampirinya.

"Pulang bareng, ya!"

Miku sudah akan protes lagi ketika ia melihat Kaito menatapnya dalam. Beda dari tatapan biasanya.

Memalingkan muka, Miku mengangguk pelan. "Oke..."

Kaito tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

=========================================================="

"Rumah lo dimana, Mi?"

"Dekat dari sekolah. Harusnya tadi lo gak perlu pulang bareng gue, Ka," Ketus Miku.

"Dimana?"

"Jalan Uta no. 31. Kenapa? Dekat, kan."

"Hah? Gue di Uta no. 29!"

Miku menatap Kaito tak percaya. "Beneran? Berarti.. di belakang, ya? Di samping Toko Buah Hanazaka, ya?"

"Iya! Lo Uta no.31, berarti di depannya Toko Buku Yachi, kan? Kok gue gak pernah liat lo, ya?"

"Gue juga gak pernah liat lo!" Angguk Miku. Kaito tergelak.

"Wah, padahal kita tinggal sedekat itu! Lo kebanyakan semedi di rumah, ya?"

"Enak aja! Lo kali yang kebanyakan mendekam di rumah! Kayak beruang kutub hibernasi!" Seru Miku, tak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan Kaito.

"Gak, lo tuh!"

"Lo!"

"Gue mah rajin. Gak kayak lo!"

"Apa hubungannya!?"

Dan mereka terus berjalan sambil perang mulut. Tak memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang _sweatdropped _melihat tingkah keduanya.

"_Ano...Sumimasen."_

Miku dan Kaito kompak berhenti adu mulut. Mereka memandang sesosok gadis—yang entah kapan muncul—yang ada di depan mereka. Gadis berambut hitam dikuncir satu menyamping, bermata biru langit, dan berseragam SMA putih polos berpita kuning dengan rok pink kotak-kotak. Ia membawa kertas selebaran.

"Iya? Ada apa?"

"Kami membuka toko baru... disana." Gadis itu menunjuk sebuah bangunan bercat hijau muda yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertiga berdiri.

"...Toko kami sederhana memang. Kami harap kalian mau mengunjunginya..." Setelah gadis itu menunduk hormat, ia pun berlalu.

Miku dan Kaito menatap kertas yang diberikan gadis tadi.

_Warawanai Neko Store. _

_Buka Senin-Sabtu, pukul 10.00-22.00._

_Kami bersedia membantu masalah Anda. Datanglah dan konsultasikan apa masalah yang sedang Anda alami, dan kami akan sebisa mungkin membantu menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan barang-barang kami._

"Warawanai Neko kan artinya..."

"...Kucing yang tidak tersenyum?" Lanjut Kaito.

"Iya. Toko apa, ya?" Miku terus memperhatikan toko hijau tersebut dari kejauhan.

"Mau coba ke sana?"

"Eeh?"

"Lo senggang, kan?"

"Uhn... iya."

"Kesana, yok!"

"Boleh... Hei, kamu! Warawanai Neko shoujo!" Miku bergegas lari menghampiri gadis penyebar kertas promosi yang belum jauh.

Kaito _sweatdropped. _"Miku, lo orang Jepang, kan? Warawanai Neko shoujo? Broken Japanese itu sih -_-"

"Eh, ada apa?" Gadis itu menoleh.

"Kami ingin berkunjung ke tokomu!"

Si gadis berambut hitam tersenyum misterius.

"Ayo. Kuantar."

================================================="

Klek.

"Huwa disini dingin...!" Seru Kaito. Miku refleks menginjak kaki kanan Kaito.

"_Ittai! Are, _Kenapa lo nginjek kaki gue!?"

"Kampungan lo. Kayak gak pernah ngerasain dingin aja..."

"Tapi sakit, tau!"

"_Sou desu ka." _

"Mikuuuu!"

Sang gadis berambut hitam tersenyum kecil. "Selamat datang di Warawanai Neko Store. Namaku Tsutsukakushi Tsukiko."

Kaito tertegun. "Hah? Tsukiko? Rasanya gue pernah denger nama itu di serial anime... Apa, ya?"

"Lo ngayal?"

"Serius!"

"Mungkin kalian salah ingat..." sela Tsukiko. Miku meringis.

"Tsukiko ada benarnya, sih."

"Iya, lo pelupa."

"Kaitoooo...!"

Drap! Drap!

"Ada tamu ya, Tsu-chan!?"

Miku, Kaito, dan Tsukiko serempak menoleh. Ada sesosok gadis—kira-kira kelas 1 SMP—berambut pink twintail, mirip seperti Miku, berdiri di depan mereka. Matanya berbinar ketika melihat Kaito dan Miku.

"Emi-san. Iya, mereka ta—"

"Halo kalian! Namaku Emanuella Pollarola!" Potong si gadis berambut pink.

"E-Emanue...lla Po-ro-ra...rora?" Kaito _sweatdropped _saat mencoba menyebut nama si twintail pink.

"Emanuella Pollarola!" Koreksi Emanuella dengan aksen Italia yang kental. Tsukiko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Panggil dia Emi," Ucap Tsukiko.

"Eh... Emi-chan bukan orang Jepang, ya?"

"Bisa jadi! Aku campuran Jepang-Italia!" Jawab Emi. Kaito dan Miku menggangguk-angguk.

"Oh..."

"Ohya, aku Shion Kaito. Si kacamata keras kepala ini Hatsune Miku."

"Siapa yang keras kepala, hah?!"

"Duh, berisik! Tsukiko, Emi, siapa sih yang—"

Perhatian keempat orang ini langsung terpusat ke sesosok gadis lain berambut biru muda keperakan yang ada di tangga. Ia mengenakan pakaian tidur pendek.

"Fear-chan!"

Miku dan Kaito berpandangan. Tatapan mereka seakan mengatakan 'siapa-pula-gadis-bernama-asing-ini'.

"Ah, tamu, ya?" Gadis berpakaian tidur itu berlari menghampiri Tsukiko dkk.

"Aku Fear Kubrick! Semoga kalian senang mengunjungi toko ini!"

"Ah ya... Aku Kaito. Dan ini Miku." Kaito dan Miku menunduk hormat. Fear tersenyum.

"Kalian tamu pertama lho, yang datang kesini!" Serunya.

Kemudian hening. Tapi keheningan itu tak lama. Karena Emi segera memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Fear-chan, Tsu-chan, Emi pergi dulu ya! Kak Youto tadi mengajakku jalan-jalan!"

Ting!

Tsukiko bereaksi.

"Apa tadi kau bilang?"

Emi tersenyum meledek. Si gadis kecil tersebut memutar-mutar ujung rambutnya pelan. "Duh, iya lho! Kak Youto yang itu! Yokodera Youto! Dia mengajakku jalan-jalan! Asyik! Hehe, Tsu-chan pasti belum pernah jalan-jalan sama Kak Youto, kan? Fufufu!"

"Sayangnya aku pernah, Emi-san," Sahut Tsukiko, nada suaranya datar, seperti tak berekspresi.

"EEH!? Kapan!?"

"Sering. Saat menguntit Azusa dulu, terus saat bermain ke _game center _dengan Azusa, saat ke taman bermain dengan Kak Tsukushi, Mai Maimaki-senpai, dan Azusa, lalu—"

"Tapi Kak Youto pasti lebih menyukaiku!"

"Mana mungkin Youto-senpai menyukaimu, Emi-san. Dia kelas 3 SMA, aku kelas 2 SMA, dan kau baru kelas 1 SMP."

"Aaaah! Tsu-chan sok tau!"

"Enggak, tuh. Itu kenyataan."

Miku dan Kaito bingung melihat dua gadis di depannya malah ribut sendiri. ...Uh, untuk apa mereka kesini kalau cuma bisa melihat dua orang yang baru dikenalnya malah bertengkar?

"Aah, mereka berisik!" Seru Fear. Miku tersenyum sambil _sweatdropped. _

"Aku setuju, Fear-san."

"Oya, Kaito-kun dan Miku-san kan pengunjung pertama, jadi..."

Fear Kubrick berjalan menghampiri sebuah rak besar yang terlihat penuh dengan botol-botol berisi cairan—yang entah apa—berwarna aneh. Gadis berambut biru keperakan itu berjinjit sambil melompat kecil, seperti ingin mengambil sesuatu.

"Un... Hyaa! Hyaa! Ah, dapat!"

Fear kembali menghampiri Miku dan Kaito sambil membawa sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna biru nyaris bening. Ia menyodorkannya kepada Miku.

"Apa ini, Fear-san?"

"Itu bonus buat Miku-san! Karena kalian pengunjung pertama di sini! Hehee~ Di minum, ya!"

"Cairan apa ini?" Miku menatap botol di tangannya dengan curiga.

"Gak bahaya, kok! Semua yang ada di Warawanai Neko store itu aman dikonsumsi! Jadi, diminum ya!"

Si gadis tealette kembali menatap botol tersebut dengan ragu.

"Udah, minum aja, Mi! Siapa tau kepintaran lo berkurang!" Celetuk Kaito.

"Enak aja!"

Dan dengan sedikit kesal, Miku pun menenggak seisi botol itu dengan sekali teguk.

"Hm. Enak juga...!" Serunya.

Brak!

"Astaga. Astaga... F-Fear-chan... Kamu memberi Miku-san minuman apa tadi?" Tanya Tsukiko tiba-tiba. Ia kelihatan panik.

Fear mengangkat bahu. "Tuh, yang di rak sana, paling atas. Cairan biru bening. Kenapa?"

Kali ini Emi yang menatap Fear dengan pandangan horor.

"M-Miku-san... Kau... sudah meminum semuanya?" Tanya Tsukiko lagi. Miku mengangguk.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Tsukiko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya gusar. "Bodoh... Kenapa kau harus memberi Miku-san cairan itu, Fear?"

Miku, Kaito, dan Fear masih saling bertatapan bingung.

"Emi-san, jelaskan..."

Emi memegang erat kedua tangan Miku. "Kak Miku... Cairan yang kau minum tadi... adalah... Cairan penghilang ekspresi..."

Hening.

3, 2, 1...!

Miku menatap Fear dengan mata membulat sepenuhnya.

"HAH!?"

=========================================================="

**Yosh! Hohoho! **

**Jadi juga chapter 2! Fufufu!**

**Maaf ya, aku lama banget gak update fic-ficku! XO**

**Biasalah, sibuk sama dunia nyata... Aku kan artis. Nyahaha. *Plaak**

**Oya, jangan kaget kalau tiba-tiba aku ngubah penname dari yang tadinya RainbowLyoko, jadi RainbowAi!**

**Aku cuma bosen aja sama penname lamaku... *Alasanapaini**

**Haha, ada yang tau Fear, Tsukiko, Youto, Mai, Tsukushi, sama Emi itu dari fandom apa?**

**Iya, Fear Kubrick dari CubexCursedxCurious (C****3****), plus Tsutsukakushi Tsukiko, Yokodera Youto, Mai Maimaki, Tsutsukakushi Tsukushi, dan Emanuella Pollarola dari Hentai Ouji To Warawanai Neko (Henneko)!**

**Di chapter depan, mereka masih akan muncul, lho! **

**So, ikutin terus yak! X3**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Ciaaaao~!**

**Preview chapter 3...**

"Apa ada cara buat balikin ekspresi Miku?"

.

"Sebenarnya ada caranya, tapi..."

.

"Hah?! Kenapa si baKaito ini yang harus tinggal bersamaku disini, Nii-san!?"

.

"Gue harus hancurin cewek sok pintar yang dekat-dekat Kaito terus itu... Hatsune... Iya, Hatsune Miku!"


End file.
